A Chance Encounter
by YufVin-Valentine
Summary: Itasaku. Their lives were not meant to be so intertwined…just as Konoha was never ever meant to ally itself with Akatsuki. Their meeting was by Chance. The same unpredictable Chance who loves to interfere with Fate. R
1. By Chance

**AN: **I can't believe I did it again…I started on another fic…oops? I don't want to look at my first Naruto fic…it was a disaster though I hope I could save it somehow since it IS the first fic I've ever done. First attempt at Itasaku and second at a Naruto fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

'**_Inner Sakura'_**

**Chapter 1**

**By Chance**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this- to become like _this_. 

It was just wrong.

It was definitely _not _something Fate had planned-

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi were _not _meant to be.

But Chance had interfered.

By Chance they had met under an entirely different circumstance originally set by Fate.

Uchiha Itachi was _supposed _to die that day by the hands of Uchiha Sasuke.

And Haruno Sakura was _not _supposed to stumble upon the dying Uchiha clan murderer but the battle itself.

Truths and Lies were supposed to die with the Akatsuki member, creating another missing page in history.

All of Fate's careful plans were falling apart piece by piece.

Their lives were not meant to be so intertwined…

…just as Konoha was never ever meant to ally itself with Akatsuki.

* * *

The apprentice of the current Hokage was presently 'not in her right fucking mind' as her alter ego had so kindly put it. 

Nope definitely not.

She was just completely out of her mind.

Sometimes she questioned her own sanity.

Really, who else in their right mind would carry a seriously injured unconscious S-class criminal- an Akatsuki member no less- to a shelter nearby.

Did she mention that it wasn't just any Akatsuki member who wouldn't hesitate to kill her in a second flat?

No?

Well this particular Akatsuki member was a traitor of Konoha-

The Uchiha Clan murderer-

The brother of her first crush-

The goddamned Uchiha Itachi.

'_Probably literally too.' _Sakura mused.

For a guy as slight as he was compared to his partner Kisame, he was really heavy. The fact that he was much taller than her did not help either. To a spectator, the sight of her carrying- or rather _dragging_- one of the most dangerous criminals must be hilarious-

Else her inner self would not be rolling on the floor of her mind with laughter.

Soon she arrived to a small shelter in the forest made up of slabs of stone and wood which she had used a few days ago when she left Konoha for Suna. There were no traces of anyone using this place other than herself a few days prior. Sakura paused and gently laid the heavily injured man down in the shelter before examining to his wounds which she had already stopped the bleeding. Forming a scalpel with chakra, she sliced through the ruined mesh top with practiced ease and further examined the gaping hole slightly below his shoulder.

Sakura winced.

Though not because of the extent of the damage thanks to the fact that she was very used to mending near severed limbs and stuffing innards back into people. Her reaction had stemmed from the cause of it. There was no mistaking it- judging from how the flesh had tore.

Chidori

Sakura bit her lip in uncertainty.

It seemed that she caught herself in a situation that no existence would ever want to be in.

But does this mean Sasuke had won?

Was he returning to Konoha this very moment?

Possibilities swarmed in Sakura's head.

A cough and a splatter of blood snapped Sakura out of her thoughts and into her medic mode. As Sakura swiftly gathered chakra into her hands to heal Itachi she froze.

Was this wise?

Getting involved with a sibling fight is ugly.

And coming in between two S-class criminals' battle is unquestionably dangerous.

Then won't that make being caught in a two S-class traitors' sibling feud be downright suicidal?

She had already impulsively temporary stopped him from bleeding to death and carried him all the way into a shelter.

If she healed him then Sasuke would not have succeeded in his revenge as he believed he had.

**'Pft! Serves him right! He should have finished him off completely instead of doing a half assed job.'**

Sakura blinked at her Inner's comment before responding incredulously back for what she was suggesting.

'_You think I should heal him?!'_

**_'No, we're just going to let him die after dragging his sorry ass all the way here.' _**Inner Sakura retorted sarcastically.

'_His comrades would find him!'_

_**'Yeah, find his corpse you mean.' **_

Outer Sakura spluttered, but her alter ego was right, judging from his injuries, the amount he had bled and will bleed, chances are that Itachi would be very dead by the time his Samehada wielding Akatsuki partner finds him.

'_I'll get branded as a traitor!'_

'_**So you're going to watch him die?'**_

'_Well I-'_

_**'You know, he's more useful to us alive than he is dead.'**_

'_Wha-what do you mean?!'_

_**'I'll tell you after you healed him.'**_

'_No, I ca-'_

_**'Quickly I think he'd stopped breathing!'**_

'_Wha-'_

Sakura's hand automatically flew to Itachi's neck to check his pulse.

"Shit!"

Panicking at the fading pulse, Sakura threw all logic out of the window and gave into her instinct as a medic. She gathered her chakra in her hands and began healing the very wanted criminal in the bingo book, starting with the wound inflicted by Chidori before moving onto his almost severed arm and other injuries.

After two hours of non-stop healing she made a fire and gathered some water from a nearby stream to clean off the dried blood before bandaging Itachi's wounds, then covered him with his cloak which she had found along with his straw hat when she went back to attempt to track Sasuke's trail.

"Great, just great. Sasuke is going to hate me _and_ kill me." Sakura muttered solemnly.

'**_Come on! Look on the bright side, now you won't have a guilty conscience of letting him die!' _**Inner Sakura chirped.

'_Yes, now I have a guilty conscience of betrayal to Konoha and Sasuke- that's just loads better.' _Sakura shot back dripping in sarcasm.

'_And adding to that, Sasuke is going to kill me. Aren't I just thrilled.'_

'_**Che, it'll be fine.'**_

'_Fine?'_

'_I'll be fine?!' _

'_I'll be dead!'_

'_Sasuke's going to kill me- provided that Uchiha Itachi doesn't kill me first when he wakes up!'_

If Sakura wasn't busy arguing with her inner self, she would have notice that as if on cue, Uchiha Itachi had cracked his onyx eyes open and squinted at her direction to see a blur of pink, red and a pair of white stretch from her back before blacking out.

"Wi...wings?"

Sakura snapped her attention to Itachi who was now oblivious to the world.

'_**What?'**_

'_It's nothing, for a second I thought he was awake.'_

'_**Nah he's out like a light. Too much blood loss. It won't matter, he'll be delirious if he wakes up now- especially with that fever. Not to mention weak. We could so take him! Hell Yeah! If he tries anyth-'**_

Sakura sighed tiredly at the endless energy her alter ego possess which just reminded her of Naruto. So much energy and that overconfident attitude.

'_**-ould punch hi-'**_

'_What did you mean when you said 'he's more useful to us alive'?'_

'_**That errr…I was just trying to persuade you?'**_

'_If I remember correctly you were quite persistent in taking him with me when we found him even though you acted like it was me who insisted to take him along.'_

'_**Really? Well you must have wanted to after all- I am you and you are me- we are one.' **_

'_Sometimes I wonder if you are actually part of me.'_

'_**That's cruel! Of course I am!'**_

Sakura sighed in resignation.

"I can't believe I've been talking, arguing and asking the voice in my head. Now I'm listening to the very same voice to take Itachi with me-" Sakura's jaw dropped as she finally comprehended what her inner self had intended her to do all along. She felt her alter ego smiled mysteriously at her realization before swiftly retreated to the back of her mind not giving a chance of being bombarded with the outer Sakura's disbelief.

'_Wait! Stop- you want me to take him back to Konoha with me?!'_

* * *

Meanwhile Fate pondered how it had occurred. 

Haruno Sakura was supposed to arrive at the battle- not the aftermath.

Chance could not have dictated the child's arrival to the scene.

It was all about the timing of her journey from Suna to the border of the Fire Country.

Timing.

Fate turned grim.

How annoying.

Time had once again sided with Chance.

_

* * *

Yufvin-valentine_

**AN: **This is my first attempt at Itasaku…pretty pathetic? I know. Feedback would be appreciated as are ideas for the storyline. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	2. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

**AN:** Okay, here's chapter two. I apologise for any grammatical mistake in the last and this chapter- as I had already mentioned in my profile, I want to give my friend a rest from her dissertations before she betas my chapters. Anyway, I present to you- Chapter two.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

****

'Inner Sakura'

Chapter 2

Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

* * *

Chance grinned at his latest mischief. 

Fate's plans were like dominos.

When one falls forward, the rest follow.

Of course, the damage depends on which domino he had picked.

And being Chance who loves to rile Fate up-

-he had chosen the one which altered everything in Fate's original plan.

And like many times before, Time had sided with him.

There was no doubt that Fate was fuming right now.

If only he could see his expression right now without endangering his own life.

* * *

Sakura had been calling out to her inner self for the past hour using every method she could think of- 

From meditating to simply screeching obscenities at her before finally giving up as the silence ensued. Sakura was positive that her inner self was laughing at all her feeble attempts in whichever corner of her mind she was hiding in.

Frustrated at the lack of response, the pink haired kunoichi drew her attention back to the elder Uchiha who she sat quite a distance away from.

Just how in the world was she going to take him back to Konoha?

'Lug him like an over sized doll again with his dangling feet hitting every branch she jump from and to?'

Sakura snorted at the thought.

Of course, that was only IF she was actually taking him back with her...

A big fat IF!

Can you see the upper casing of the vowel and the consonant?

And even IF she got him back to Konoha then what?

Hand him over to the ANBU or to Shishou just to be executed after all of her hard work of healing him?

Hiding him in her house was definitely out of the question- she was _not _going that far for him. Healing him had already left her with a guilty feeling of betrayal to her village and Sasuke.

'If Sasuke found out, he will definitely Chidori me- not just once but a few more times.'

Sakura moaned tiredly at the thought. It was too late to regret, what had been done, was done- as in over, finished.

'But that doesn't mean I can't mule over it again and ag-'

Crack!

Her head instinctively snapped towards the sound which interrupted her thoughts.

"What do we have here? Hey there pretty little thing." the intruder smiled creepily at her.

Sakura shuddered at both his smile and the sound of his voice, it sounded so-

'-so slimy.'

She then berated herself for letting her guard down and not securing the area with traps beforehand.

Well, wasn't this just peachy?

Groaning softly, Sakura stood up.

She really didn't have the stamina to deal with this right now- she was absolutely exhausted.

'Maybe this is some kind of punishment for hiding Shishou's sake.' Sakura humoured tiredly.

As he got closer, a few more people appeared- surrounding her and Itachi.

Six of them.

A slash across the forehead protectors.

All missing nins from mist.

"Good afternoon _gentlemen_, what brings you here?" Sakura asked with forced politeness.

"I'm afraid _little _miss, that is _our _question- what brings _you _here?" Sakura bristled slightly at the patronising 'little' he seemed to insist on addressing her with.

"_I'm afraid_ I don't see that it's any of _your _business." she mimicked him.

"Actually it is. you see, this is our land, our hideout, our territory- _ours_." he gestured around him.

"Yours?" she raised a brow at him.

"Yes, therefore you my dear, are trespassing."

"Really? Well then, I apologise _most sincerely _for intruding. I shall take my leave now and let you _gentlemen _carry on with whatever business you need to attend to." smiling a fake smile at him she made a move towards Itachi's direction but stopped abruptly as the surrounding nins began slowly advancing on her.

The rogue she had been conversing with raised his hand. When the other nins stopped their movements immediately without protest or question, it confirmed her suspicions that he was the leader of this pact of rogues.

"Sorry, but we simply can't let you leave without you compensating for trespassing my dear."

"How unfortunate, but please refrain yourself from calling me '_your_ dear' and could you back off to that side."

"Why? Uncomfortable because I'm too handsome for you _my dear_?" he grinned at her moving even closer to her.

'Who on earth in their right mind would think you're handsome?!'

'Wait- I'm not in my right and I still find you incredibly repulsive! Plus the fact that I could smell your disgusting odour even at this distance!'

Feeling extremely nauseated she backed a step and retorted.

'Handsome? Not at all, it's because you stink.' Sakura scrunched up her nose to emphasizing her point before gathering chakra in her fist and swiped at him in the face to send him flying back.

However, she was shocked to find him still standing in front of her grunting and clutching his face instead of crashing into the bushes or a tree.

"You bitch!" he snarled and struck her

Too shocked to react she didn't have time to brace herself before she was sent skidding across the ground.

"Bitch, think you're so witty eh?" he spat out some blood and sneered at her.

As she tried to get up, a wave of dizziness washed over her.

'Damn! I'm too low on stamina to produce chakra. At this rate I'll faint.'

As if on cue, black dots threatened to consume her vision. Sakura clutched her head and blinked a few times before concentrated on forcing herself to stand up

"Heh. Judging from your lack of skills and that injured man over there, you're a medic aren't you, you little bitch?"

"Medic nins are always so weak and sissy. Isn't that right boss?" one the nin at the side smirked.

****

Twitch

'Lack of skills?! Weak and sissy?! You bastards, I'll show you how lack of skills, weak and sissy medic nins are!'

Before she can act on her thoughts, one of them closest to her patient caught her attention.

"What happened to this dude? Couldn't handle a few flying kunai and shuriken? Or a few punches and kicks?" he snickered and a few joined him.

Sakura merely snorted at him for thinking that the Uchiha prodigy can't handle something like that.

Using his foot, the missing nin nudged Itachi at the side for a few times to see if he would wake. When there was no sign of consciousness he- without warning- stomped on Itachi's bandaged shoulder.

'Oh no he **didn't **just do that.'

Even though she healed Itachi's injuries, the flesh were still tender.

Sakura inhaled sharply and held her breath as she saw blood seeping through the bandages.

****

3...

2...

1...

****

Exhale

First they showed their butt ugly faces to her-

Then they insult her and her fellow medics-

Now these assholes had the guts to injure her patient.

'There's no way in hell are they getting away scorch free!'

Averting her attention back to the leader who had been observing her reaction the whole time, she slipped her hand into her pouch and took out a soldier pill which she reserved for emergencies and swallowed it.

'These bastards are not worth a soldier pill, they are just bloody lucky that I happened to be low on chakra.'

But just as she was about to turn the tables around and hand their asses back to them-

****

Thump

All their attentions were directed to the meaty thump and back where Itachi laid.

Blood was instantly drained from Sakura's face. She prayed fervently to all the gods in heaven that she was only hallucinating.

"Katsura! You filthy piece of shit, you killed Katsura!"

Fine. She _wasn't _hallucinating.

THE Uchiha Itachi was awake and standing.

The five remaining rogues wasted no time to charge at him. One by one, Itachi sliced them with their fallen comrade's blade as they came, it was painfully obvious who the victor would be from the very start despite his weakened state. After all, he was believed to be one of the most deadliest criminal who was even more powerful than the Snake-sanin and not to mention the fact that he had single-handedly massacred the entire Uchiha clan leaving only Sasuke. These missing nins were probably nothing more than annoying ants to him.

Sakura marvelled at his pain tolerance- his features showed no indication that he was in pain- and at how he maintained his composure despite of his heavy blood loss and fever he had still yet to recover from. She watched with morbid fascination as he gracefully painted the forest red.

Even when the last of them dropped like flies she didn't realize.

She was so entranced by the image he painted and his graceful movements that she didn't feel it.

Not until their eyes caught each others'.

Shining emeralds clashed with dark rubies.

The spell was broken.

She did not realize nor felt it- until now.

How dangerous the predicament she was now in-

And how fear was now gripping her heart like a vice.

_'I'm going to die.'_

Haruno Sakura was now out of the frying pan and into the fire.

_

* * *

_Time wondered if this 'mischief' was too much. 

After all, screwing up Fate's plan to this extent was a first.

Ironically, there was no time for her to regret.

Like other times before this, Chance and Time anticipated Fate's course of action.

Time could only hope that Fate would not do anything drastic.

* * *

_Yufvin-valentine _

**AN:** I really don't what to make of this chapter...no inner Sakura I'm afraid, hopefully she'll be back in the next though I really don't know how to go about the next chapter, I'm determine to have Sakura taking him back to Konoha instead of leaving him behind...Ah well, I'll see what if anything's going to inspire me. Also, if anyone could give me pointers on how to be more detailed without being too detailed and disrupt the flow of the story then I'll be very happy and will love them very much! Feedbacks and ideas would be very appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Response to reviews:**

**Weasel-Chan-** My first reviewer for this fic! XD I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! Thanks for reviewing.

**arys-** Thanks and err...sorry? As I said in my A/N at the top, I'm giving my friend some time. So please be patient with me for a while. But thanks for the critics!

**furryhatlover2543-** I'm glad you love my first chapter, I hope this one wasn't disappointing to read.

**Cherry Blossom Artist-** Yup, bringing Itachi back to Konoha is what I'm intending to do. Though how I'm going to do it is still a mystery- even to me XD

**blosom-geisha-** Thanks for the idea though as I said above in my A/N I intend to bring Itachi to Konoha but I think Sasuke finding out and getting angry is a good idea. Thanks again!

**reitahomoeshi-** Well this chapter is longer but unfortunately no inner Sakura. I think she'll be back in the next. I'm glad you liked their interaction.

**Demonic Angelz 13-** Hehe, I don't know why you didn't think of this either- but that's why I'm writing and you're reviewing :P only joking, you'll think of something. And when you do, tell me! I'll be waiting to read it!

**Gblossom21-** Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too. Thank for the review!

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona-** I can't promise the next chapter will be soon...so please bear with me!

**susannajulia -**I'll try not to make Itachi too OOC...but sorry, no inner Sakura this chapter, she should be back in the next though. And don't worry Sakura will kicks ass.

**BlackElement7-** Yup, I'm continuing. Though I can't tell you when the next Chapter will be but I'm aiming for at least once a month...but hopefully twice.

**Chaotic Heart-** Thanks! Hehe...I'm planning something for them.

**jadedjunebug-** Suggestions are good! I'm really happy you gave them! Though I'm very determine to take Itachi back to Konoha...arrested? I know...but I need to twist it somehow...Orochimaru...hmmmm but you're right nothing romantic should occur at this stage, it'll be too fast and unbelievable. Thanks again!

**Mikomimaru-** I don't really know what gave you the idea that it's a oneshot...maybe it's the Fate, Chance and Time thing at both the end and beginning...hmmm...nevermind that, rest assured this is not a oneshot! Thank for reviewing.

**SharinganAngel-** I'm glad you liked it:D

**Hao'sAnjul-** Well here's 2nd chapter, disappointment is not intentional :P

**free2dream-** Lol, you're the 2nd person that got the impression this is a oneshot...maybe it really the Fate, Chance and Time thing...


	3. Final Gambling Chip

**AN: **I updated!!! I should be doing my art homework...but I can't really be bothered...lol Anyway, here's the third chapter- enjoy! Again, I apologise for any grammar mistake I made in advance! Still waiting for my dear beta to recover from the horror of dissertations.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

**Chapter 3**

**Final Gambling Chip**

* * *

Fate paced in both anger and annoyance. 

There was no way he was going to let this measey mischief ruin everything he worked so hard on.

If Chance thought he had won, then he had another thing coming.

Damn it.

If only Time hadn't sided with him.

If she didn't, he won't be having this migraine.

No matter, he was Fate.

He will dictate what will happen and _should _happen.

Even though it will now differ slightly from his original plans.

* * *

Sakura stared right into the sharingan which spun furiously. 

The few seconds that passed by felt like an eternity.

It was as if time had almost paused itself.

_Almost_.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her and scrutinised her form.

A glint of recognition flickered in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

Despite of her frozen exterior, her mind was on the edge of hysteria.

Inside, fear and anger conflicted.

There's was no way she could win against the Uchiha prodigy, even if he was handicapped right now.

But she didn't train under the Godaime of Konoha for nothing!

'_Goddamn it! You__'__re a fucking __**kunoichi**__! Get a grip!__'_she swore frantically at herself.

Despite all of this, she still couldn't move.

The paralysing effect of fear seemed to have permanently attached her feet to the ground.

That, or her boots had suddenly weigh a hundred kilograms each.

The latter was doubtful.

'_Hey! Move you stupid legs!__' _

"You…"

Sakura's attention shot back to the elder Uchiha, but he was no longer there.

Just as she thought she lost him, she felt a presence right behind her. So close, almost touching. She whipped around instantly and looked up at him firmly but faltered as their eyes met again.

Her breath hitched and her heart pounded against her chest painfully.

Fear overrode anger.

His eyes glinted oddly.

So paralysed with fear she didn't even attempt to analyse what it was.

Sakura finally broke their gaze, clenching her eyes shut to ready herself for the inevitable death.

However, she immediately regretted it as the rest of her senses sharpened, feeling even more vulnerable than before.

She could smell the strong scent of blood and sweat off him.

She could feel the heat of the fever radiating off his body.

And she could hear each breath he took and exhaled, and his rapidly beating heart- or was it hers?

Each beat drummed into her ears, louder and louder.

"You're…" she heard him choke out.

Then, she felt the impact.

* * *

"Tsunade-baaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan!!!" the current Hokage felt a vein pop up on the side of her forehead and sighed irritably before preparing herself to face the hyperactive boy- no, _man_. 

Just as she placed the piece of document she was looking at down, the door burst open.

"Did you hear, Tsunade-baa-chan?!" Naruto continued to rush forward and slammed both his hands on the desk making the tall piles of papers wobble. Tsunade's heart skipped a beat but relaxed as wobbling came to a halt. She will be damned if she let these documents get mixed up. After sighing in relief, she glared at the grinning young man.

"What is it?" she snapped at him. Oblivious to the fact that he nearly knocked over the towers of papers, his grin widened.

"He did it!" at this, Tsunade twitched in annoyance

_'Can he be more vague?' _

"Who? And did what?"

"That bastard Sasuke! He finally did it! He killed Itachi!"

"W-what?" Tsunade choked.

"Unbelievable isn't it? Itachi is dead. To kill Itachi, he must have gotten really strong, but I'm still stronger than him, right obaachan?"

"Itachi is dead." she echoed.

"That's right! And Sasuke is coming back!"

"Uchiha Sasuke's returning to Konoha?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"You bet! It'll be just like before- me, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei. We'll be Team Sev-"

"It's not going to be that simple Naruto." she interrupted him.

"What? Why not?" Naruto frowned at her.

"Have you already forgotten that Uchiha Sasuke had defected from Konoha? He is a missing nin, a traitor. He can't just come back to Konoha as he please." Tsunade gave him a brief explanation. She really need some sake right now, curse her apprentice for hiding it.

"B-but he killed Itachi and he killed Orochimaru! He got rid Konoha's two worst enemies!"

"Naru-"

"He only left because he wanted revenge! It's not like he's going to plot against Konoha!" Naruto interupted her angrily, determined to defend his rival and friend.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" she raised her voice, miffed at being interrupted. It wasn't like she didn't realize Sasuke had left for Konoha for revenge- or rather, gain power then revenge. However, she was the Hokage of Konoha, she had to take all necessary precautions for the safety of the village and its inhabitants.

"Naruto, how sure are you that this is the same Sasuke you knew? How do you know that he didn't lose himself after his revenge?" just as he opened his mouth to argue, she continued.

"Did you know that we had sources claiming that Orochimaru is still alive?" Naruto paled.

"W-what? But even so, that has nothing to do with Sasuke!" he protested.

"No, it has _everything _to do with him." Tsunade sighed tiredly, she had to tell him sooner or later anyway.

"How?" Naruto felt his throat go dry.

"Orochimaru is still alive because Sasuke is alive."

"I don't understand." he swallowed. Naruto had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"What she meant is that Sasuke didn't kill him." Naruto turned towards the new voice, "Instead, he had trapped Orochimaru inside his mind when he tried to take over Sasuke's body. Clearly not expecting his vessel's mind to be stronger than his."

"Ero-senin."

"Humph. I was wondering how long you were going to stay out there, Jiraiya."

"Heh. I was just waiting for the right time to make my grand entrance." He smirked and Tsunade rolled her eyes at him.

"So you're saying that Orochimaru might have freed himself and taken over Sasuke's body?" Naruto questioned both sannin.

"Well, basically that and the possibility of it happening in the future." Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"Then Tsunade-baa-chan! Send me to retrieve Sasuke again!" Naruto demanded.

"What?! Did you not understand a word of what we just talked about?"

"Yes, that's why I'm requesting this mission! Please Tsunade-baa-chan, I'll prove to you that Sasuke-teme is still Sasuke-teme! Would you rather he roamed freely than returning here where you could keep an eye on him?" Naruto's ocean blue eyes flashed determinedly.

There was no way he was going to let this chance of getting Sasuke back slip through his fingers. He _will _fulfil that promise of a lifetime he made to Sakura-chan. Although it would have been nice if Sakura-chan wasn't away on a mission, then they would have been able to retrieve him together.

_'I guess it'll be a wonderful surprise instead!'_

"Uzumaki Naruto, get the hell out of my office-"

"Tsuna-"

"Let me finish you damn brat- unless you want a year worth of just patrol duty!" she growled at him.

Naruto immediately shut up.

"As I was saying. Uzumaki Naruto, get the hell out of my office and assemble back here with your three chosen team-mates in two hours time." Naruto's face broke into a wide ecstatic smile.

"Yes! Thank you Tsunade-baa-chan!" the Fifth sighed exasperatedly after the cause of her current migraine dashed away.

"You were going to send him in the first place, weren't you?" he questioned her.

"If I didn't, he was going to bug me to death and go anyway."

"Heh. That's Naruto for you." Jiraiya chuckled slightly before sobering, "About Uchiha Itachi…" he trailed off.

Tsunade sighed at the mention of his name. Standing up, she walked to the windows and looked out to the direction of the abandoned state.

"What had been done is done. There's no turning back time, no matter how much we want to. I can only wish Mikoto could forgive us." she whispered.

'_And hope that you made it there in the __**right **__time- even if it's a slim to nothing chance. You__'__re my final gambling chip in this.__'_

She leaned her head onto the cool glass of the window and closed her eyes.

'_Sakura.__'_

_**

* * *

Thump**_

_**Clack**_

Sakura snapped her eyes open in shock.

_**Blink**_

It took her a few moments to compose herself before letting out a shaky breath of relief.

Perhaps one of the deities in heaven finally took pity on her relinquished the punishment placed upon her.

As she wrapped her arms carefully around the prodigy who had slumped onto her, unconscious, her legs trembled and collapsed

Perhaps it was because of the intense fear she had just experienced.

But she blamed it on his weight.

_**'Hell yeah! This guy is probably even more heavier than that fish face partner of his!'**_

Sakura's eyes narrowed right away.

_'Oh, so you decided to speak now?'_

_**'I thought you might want some company?'**_

Sakura kept quiet.

_**'Aren't you being hypocritical now? Giving me the silent treatment. Come on, you can't still b-'**_

Ignoring her inner self, she gently placed Itachi onto the ground and began to heal the reopened wound.

_**'-it was for th- hey! Are u listening to me?! You can't just ingor-' **_

After she was satisfied with it, she gave him some sleeping draught.

_**'so mean of yo- You're drugging him?!'**_

Sakura clucked her tongue in annoyance and decided to answer her inner self.

_'I'm sedating him so that he won't suddenly wake up and kill me.'_

_**'B-but you can't jus- wait! You're taking him with you?!'**_

_'Why do you sound so incredulous? Didn't you want me to?_

_**'Well, errr...yeah.'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her before picking Itachi up and head for Konoha. They were pretty close to Konoha right now, usually, it would take four hours to get back from where they were, but since there was an extra heavy weight, it was going to take longer. At least she still have one more soldier pill and some sleeping draughts. Sakura sighed tiredly, she really didn't want to think about the problems she was going to face once she was home.

Getting him into Konoha was going to be easy.

The tricky part was what she was going to do with him in Konoha.

_**'Erm...You cou-'**_

_'No! I'm **not** going to hide him in my house!'_

* * *

Chance had wondered for awhile. 

About this prank he had pulled on Fate.

It didn't feel like it was by chance anymore.

Did it serve a purpose?

He felt he was missing something.

Something significant to all three of them.

Did Time know?

Chance sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

He could definitely feel an incoming headache.

_

* * *

Yufvin-valentine_

**AN: **Not a lot happened with Itachi and Sakura...Kind of drifted towards what was happening in Konoha and stuff about Sasuke...sorry about that. At least Inner Sakura is back! You know, I was so tempted to finish the chapter at the scene in Konoha and make you think Sakura was dead…but I'm not the evil, at least not right now. Anyway, feedbacks will be very appreciated. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm also tempted to put a tiny preview of next chapter but I don't know, maybe I should just leave I, so you won't wonder too much.

**Response to reviews:**

**ayane04** - I'm glad you enjoyed my fic so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**Awreel** - Thanks:D

**Ebil chameleon **- Lol, aren't we all suckers for itasaku?

**Erin **- Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Sweet Assassin **- That's how I'm trying to portray him…I hope I could keep it up. I don't want him to become OOC.

**Alori Kesi Aldercy **- You gave me criticism. I'm so happy!!! Lol I'm mad? No…crazy? Yes! XD Thanks, I'll try to keep a sharp eye…though no guarantee. I'm just really bad at grammar. :P

**Skilled defence **- Thanks! I'll update ASAP!

**Furryhatlover2543** - Hahaha…I guess all Itachi got to say was 'you' and 'you're.' Oops? Nope…I really don't know when Sakura knows she's in love with him. Definitely not now though. Too early. Thanks for reviewing.

**SharinganAngel** - Itachi's coming to Konoha!!! Ahem…What's going to happen? I don't really know…lol I submit what my fingers type.

**Lyneia **- Thanks! Em…this is KIND OF longer…lol I really can't promise long chapters…I'll try.

**Green Animelover **- Cheers! I'm glad you loved it!

**Ecstasy13 **- Well…I guess you might find out why she went to Suna…though this chapter already kind of told you her actual mission which Sakura didn't even know. Hmmm think of her going to Suna as a 'side-mission.' Lol, guess I'll keep in mind to tell what that 'side-mission' was.

**Chaotic Heart **- Thanks! Lol she didn't exactly think up something this time. Oh well, but luck is not going to be always on her side. Unless I say so of course XD

**Chained **- I'm glad you liked it. :D

**Namida Drop **- Yup, it was a twist I felt I couldn't afford to make…but I got through it. Phew!

**JHeyTTernallie **- Thanks! I'll update the next one as soon as I can.

**Darkindangerous1313 **- Thanks! Lol though, by review, I take it you meant update ne?

**Hao'sAnjul **- Oops…guess he's back to unconscious now…XD

**Free2dream **- The fate thing? I guess you'll have to find out later…as for Sakura? She's safe for now…:P

**Hot-ninja-babe **- Well, here's the update! Next one might be a bit later though…

**Lute12 **- I'll try to keep it average since some people want it longer lol. Though to be honest, I think this is the length I write.


	4. More Like an Infiltration than Homecomin

**AN: **I updated!!! I apologise for not updating earlier. I got stuck and didn't have time for it...Advanced Higher art is taking a lot out of me. At least the exhibition went well...I think. Anyway, here's chapter 4 which is longer than usual...and as usual, I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes in advance. I'm tired and I'm submitting this in such an ungodly hour. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

**Chapter 4 **

**More Like an Infiltration than Homecoming**

* * *

Time was worried. 

Anxious, apprehensive, nervous!

She had no doubt that Fate was already plotting.

Furthermore, Chance was beginning to suspect.

She needed to calm down.

Perhaps a breath of fresh air would do her good.

* * *

After six hours, they had finally reached Konoha. 

Maybe getting into Konoha wasn't as easy as she had thought.

Entering Konoha through the main entrance was definitely not the smartest idea.

Especially when Kotetsu and Izumo were on duty there, that was unless they were called away on an errand which was unlikely.

And so, this left her with the choice of using one of the much smaller access points which are usually only stationed with one guard.

It was simple and would attract less attention.

But _someone's _attire just had to scream Akatsuki and missing nin!

She had to remedy this if she didn't want to be caught before they could step a foot into the village. Thus, a distance away from the small entrance, Sakura removed his slashed forehead protector and slipped it into her pouch. As for his cloak, she flipped it inside out so that the trademark of the Akatsuki wasn't visible. And just in case the guard might recognise Itachi, she took the liberty to push his straw hat further down covering his face.

After she was done, she hung the cloak on her shoulder and slung Itachi's arm around her neck, sandwiching the cloak in place and began to lug him towards the small gate with her free arm wrapped around his waist to support his weight.

All the while, ignoring her inners mumblings of 'looked ridiculous,' 'even more suspicious' and 'making them look bad.'

Staring at Konoha she could feel a sense of apprehension lodged at the centre of her chest.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she headed to the gate.

Some much for homecoming when this felt undeniably like an infiltration.

_**'Ooooh. Look! Someone's sleeping on duuuty!' **_Her inner sang when they were at the gate.

_'Shush. Maybe we could just walk past him.' _Sakura walked as casually as she could, while heaving Itachi, passed the dozing guard.

"Ah- wait- stop!" much to her dismay, he woke up just as she had passed him.

_**'Damn it!'**_

_'So close.'_

Sakura stiffened slightly but turned and smiled at him.

"Good evening." Sakura greeted politely.

"Ah Haruno-sama! Erm...good evening! I-er...em..." the guard on duty flushed in embarrassment in being caught dozing off.

Sakura blinked a little, not many people other than a hand full in the hospital addressed her with that suffix.

Laughing lightly, she decided to play it cool and tease him a little.

Rushing away right now would cause nothing but suspicion, besides, it had been a while since she went on a mission that required her acting skills. This was a perfect chance to brush them up a little, it just won't do if they went rusty.

"It's no good if you to sleep on duty." she tilted her head to one side and frowned at him.

"I-I er-"

"You should be alert! There would be trouble if some people sneaked in or someone smuggled in a missing nin in!" she admonished.

_**'Yeah, **__someone __**like us!'**_ her inner sniggered.

"But don't worry, my lips are sealed! I know it's really boring. God knows how Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san can stand it." she grinned at him as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

_**'I'll tell on him! Cha!' **_

_'Cha?'_

_**'Felt like saying it.'**_ inner shrugged.

"Erm. He's...?" the guard trailed off, gesturing at Itachi questioningly.

"Oh, him? He's alive." Sakura stated casually, though the grip of her hand that was supporting Itachi at the waist tightened.

Fortunately, he didn't notice, but that was certainly going to leave a bruise.

"Oh, em...can I help you? I mean he's er...kind of twice the size of you and-"

"No!" the guard jumped slightly, taken aback by her outburst while Sakura silently cursed herself for losing her composure, especially when she was doing so well. "I appreciate your offer, but he has been poisoned. It's best that he's not moved around too much else the poison will spread faster through his bloodstream." she lied.

_**'Hell yeah! Nice save!' **_inner Sakura praised.

"I-I see." he nodded at her though still a little startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just really tired and it makes me feel edgy." This wasn't a lie, her own energy had been completely drained a long time ago, she had been burning off soldier pills since then. Giving him a apologetic smile, she went on to dismiss herself, "I'm afraid I must hurry and report to Tsunade-sama before she find the sake I hid."

_'That is, if she didn't already.'_ she thought dryly. _'Although she probably bought a new one.'_

"Of course!" he nodded understandingly at her which made her felt somewhat guilty for lying. "Have a nice evening Haruno-sama!" he shouted after her as she headed off in the direction of the Hokage's tower to avoid suspicion.

When she was sure that she was out of the guard's sight she stopped on one of the roofs.

Sakura thanked the gods that it was night time, stealth was much easier to execute in the dark especially when there's an extra 'luggage.'

_'Now it's the tricky part. Where do we go?'_

_**'Well, we co-'**_

_'And don't say our house.'_

_**'Fine!'**_ inner Sakura huffed a little. _**'Em...Naruto?'**_

_'You want me to place an Akatsuki member, a __**jinch**__**ū**__**riki hunter**__, with Naruto, a__** jinch**__**ū**__**riki**_

_**'Maaaaybe not. How about Kakashi sensei? He seem like he could keep a secret.'**_

_'I don't know. It true that he could keep a secret but I don't want to burden him. If I go down, I don't want to drag him down with me.' _

_**'Sai's out the question. We don't know what the guy's thinking half the bloody time. This leaves your house since there's no way we're going to ask anyone else...or we could talk to shishou.'**_

_'Y-you really think we could talk to her about this?'_

_**'I don't know.'**_ her inner shrugged. _**'I have a hunch.'**_

_'A hunch?' _Sakura blinked before nodding._ 'Then a hunch it is. Shishou would at least listen to us first...I think.'_

Without further ado, Sakura continued in the direction she began at the gate. Soon found herself landing stealthily on the roof outside the Hokage's office just beside the last window on the left.

Feeling her legs about to buckle due to either exhaustion or anxiety, Sakura swiftly crouched down, which in turn brought Itachi down with her.

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, she prepared herself to face her shishou.

But just as she was about to open the window, the door to the office slammed open and Sakura hastily pressed her back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position with Itachi flopped onto her like an oversized string-less puppet.

"We're back, baa-chan! And see! The bastard is still the bastard that he was!" Sakura sighed inaudibly but felt the corner of the mouth quirk upwards. Naruto would always be Naruto. His hyperactive-ness may have calmed down over the years but he was still as loud as ever when he got excited about something.

_'I wonder who shishou sent Naruto to retrieve.' _pressing her head closer to the wall she continued to listen curiously.

"Uchiha Sasuke." although it was somewhat muffled she could still hear the name clearly.

Once his name was utter, Sakura was noticeably paler. Blood completely drained from her face.

She already 'dealt' with one Uchiha, she refused to confront another in less than 8 hours.

_'He's not here. He's not here. He's not here.' _Sakura chanted optimistically and blatantly in denial.

_**'Well, maybe she's just saying his name and-'**_ her inner promptly joined her but a low smooth voice cut their ramblings short.

"Hokage-sama."

The sound of his voice was exactly how her and Ino had imagined it would become when they were younger- deep and calm. There was no doubt that a few years ago, it would have made Sakura sigh dreamily and swoon but right now, she felt nothing of the sort, except discontent and horror at his bad timing to arrive in Konoha.

_'Damn! He __**is **__here.' _

_**'We're doomed if he finds us here with his brother!' **_her inner wailed dramatically.

_'Doomed?! We won't be doomed! We'll be dead!'_

The situation had definitely taken turn for the worst.

Not only would she be dead, all her efforts will be down the drain.

Unconsciously, she clutched Itachi closer to her, his head tucked safely at the crook of her neck.

"Rumour has it that you have finally got your revenge Uchiha."

"Rumour? Hokage-sama, it is no rumour, it is a _fact_."

_**'Well, what do you know, his arrogance is still perfectly intact. Perhaps even grown a considerable size.'**_

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Do you know where Sakura is?" Sakura heard Naruto enquired.

Under normal circumstances she would have felt touched that he was asking for her, but at the moment, she felt like cursing him while her heart thumped hard against her ribcage. Her only consolations were the image of Naruto being tortured- courtesy of her inner self- and the fact she was positive that she had carefully concealed both her and Itachi's chakra.

"She's still away right now."

"Then when is she going to be back baa-chan?"

"Actually, she was due back four hours ago."

Sakura pressed her forehead against Itachi's shoulder and bit her bottom lip.

Then suddenly the window was lifted opened, Sakura froze.

The chakra belonged to her shishou.

She was busted, her shishou was going to demand what she was doing there, and then Naruto will rush over and then Sasuke will find his brother not dead, but very much alive thanks to her. Sakura clenched her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable chain of events that was bound to follow.

_**One second.**_

_**Two seconds.**_

_**Three seconds.**_

_**Then another.**_

_**And another.**_

It never came.

But Sakura was sure that there was no way in _hell _her shishou didn't see her.

She swore she had felt her shishou boring holes at the side of her head.

Putting her confusion aside, she tuned back into their conversation which was no longer muffled due to the opened window.

"Maybe we could get Pakkun to find her, ne Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura felt like her heart had just suddenly plummeted to her stomach, but at the same time, there was also a bubbling rage building up inside of her.

"She's fine." Tsunade responded firmly, she knew how her apprentice felt about being babied like that.

"B-but you said she was meant to be back four hours ago!"

"Naruto! She's my apprentice, she _is _and _will _be fine!"

"Bu-"

"Maa, be patient Naruto. Sakura can handle herself, she probably stopped by a teashop to get something to eat or something."

"Kakashi-sensei."

Without skipping a beat Sakura felt her heart soared at hearing her shishou and sensei's faith in her. In addition, to Sakura's relief, their conversation focused back to the younger Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke, until your upcoming trial, you are placed in a high security pris-"

"Baaaaaaa-chan! You can't make Sasuke stay in that prison!"

"Shut up you runt. I'm the Hokage, I decide wh-"

"But you can't-"

"Dobe. Shut up."

"What you basta-"

As soon as the bickering started, Sakura tuned it out and concentrated on Itachi's warm breath that was fanning her neck.

Finding it somewhat soothing, she closed her eyes and relaxed as much as she could afford to.

It was ridiculous, and perhaps even a tad childish, but at that moment, she felt like Itachi was her security blanket, providing her with warmth and comfort.

As she began to nod off into slumber, a hushed whisper, she recognised as her shishou's, snapped her awake.

"Sakura."

"Shish-"

"Shh...come inside. Quickly!" her tone was hushed and urgent.

Sakura complied in an instant, slinging Itachi's arm around her neck and carried him through the window and into the room.

It seemed that her former team-mates had left a good few minutes ago.

Tsunade shut the window right behind them and scrutinised the pair of them. She could see her apprentice was worn out from the way her eyes seemed to droop with weariness and how body slumped considerably under Itachi's weight in exhaustion.

Tsunade felt her heart clenched at the sight of them, and the shivering form of her apprentice did not help at all.

As much as she wanted to gather her student into her arms, she must remain professional.

"Report, Haruno Sakura."

"Shishou, I-I-" her eyes darted to Itachi and back to her mentor.

_'I can't lie to shishou!'_

_**'Then tell her the truth!'**_

_'What? That I listened to an 'inner' voice?!'_

_**'Hell no! J-just start with your mission and how you came across him. Maybe you'll think of something then?'**_

If Tsunade had noticed her apprentice was inwardly arguing with herself, she remained indifferent and waited patiently for Sakura to begin.

"Shishou, I-I completed the mission in Suna as you ordered." Sakura started uncertainly, feeling faint again. "Takashi Kazuma, age 39, has been eliminated."

Sakura tiredly looked up at her and Tsunade nodded for her to continue.

"As I was returning to K-Konoha I came across this man, Uchiha Itachi." Sakura could feel that she didn't have long until she was going to collapse. After all, soldier pills can only last for so long. "He was dying, I healed him and brought him back with m-me."

"At the time, you knew who he was, knew the crimes he have committed, and yet you saved him?" Tsunade inquired.

The last of Sakura's energy was ebbing away fast, none the less, she clung on to answer her.

A question she didn't know the answer to until now.

"As a kunoich of Konoha, I did a despicable thing of aiding a traitor."

"But as a medic nin, _a healer_," she struggled on, her legs trembled.

"I saved him_ because he was simply a man on the verge of death_."

She said it.

And it was the truth.

Sakura squinted her eyes and focused on her shishou's face to see her reaction.

What she saw made her squint harder.

Maybe her tiredness was making her hallucinate.

Of all the emotions.

Sakura did not expect her shishou to beam with pride.

But she didn't have time to dwell on it as she began to fall.

For now, she was content with the current outcome.

Her lips curved upwards.

Sakura didn't noticed that the arm she slung around her neck was missing.

Nor did she realized that the warmth at her side she had became accustomed to since a little more than six hours ago was no longer there.

But she could hear her shishou calling her.

And was also dimly aware that she didn't hit the floor.

Just before she surrendered to a deep slumber, she found herself gazing into a pair of depthless eyes.

Onyx eyes that bled into a familiar crimson.

* * *

Just a little longer. 

Soon everything will fall back into _his _pace.

He will dictates as he should.

Once his plan was set in motion, everything will fall into place.

Unlike last time, he was prepared.

Fate could taste the triumph already.

_

* * *

Yufvin-valentine_

**AN: **Again sorry for the late update but I'm afraid the next might be later. Explanation and the due date of the next chapter is in my profile. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I felt that it didn't start so well. By the way, Itachi will appear in the next chapter awake and talking!!! Lol...but first, could someone review or PM me on how Itachi should act and stuff...even though I might I have to bend it a little to fit my story since there's suppose to be some sort of 'history.' On to Sakura, she completely HATES Itachi in the shipuuden series. I swear she looks like she hates him as much as Sasuke hates him...Oh well, I guess I'll have to twist it somehow...One more thing, from next chapter onwards, 'response to reviews.' are only for anon reviewers who left no email address, I'll be replying to signed reviews _directly_. Anyway, feedbacks and any ideas will be very appreciated. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

**Response to reviews:**

**Ice-Black Dragon** - Thanks! A bit delayed but I hope you enjoyed it.

**sn1ck3rD00dl3** - Cheers! I hope this one didn't disappoint you!

**Namida Drop **- Suspense...hmmm...but what exactly do you consider as a cliff hanger? I might pull a cliff hanger here and there...if i'm feeling a bit evil :P Thanks for reviewing!

**SharinganAngel** - I was so tempted to...and you're right he's one that seemed like he would keep a secret...so he's definitely going to come in later with some secret or something. Thanks a bunch for the suggestion! You wouldn't mind keeping them coming would you? XD

**deathly cold** - Hmmm...Sasuke murdering Sakura...is that a suggestion? . Nah, I don't know yet. But there will be conflict between them. Whether it's deadly or not, you find'll out!

**furryhatlover2543** - I'm really happy that you 'can't stop reading' it. Sorry for the delay, I'll update as soon as I can!

**Skilled defence **- Another update! Lol go me...hehe. A bit late but it's a 1000 word more than usual! XD

**Sweet Assassin **- Thanks! Haha...who won't want that to happen to them:P

**Lyneia **- A bit late in updating but I'm glad you loved the story so far!

**CosenAngel** - I'm glad you like the story! And sorry about the late update! Can't promise anything, but I'll try to update just before I leave for a week in June!

**Fujifangirl101** - I'm glad you really really like this fic. And I apologise for the late update! Hope the extra 1000 words in this chapter makes up for it! jkjk XD

**yumi hasegawa** - Fate's a bit grumpy isn't he? I guess I kind of made him a villain didn't I? Oops! XD

**Lute12 **- Thanks! That was one of my aims, other than write a decent Itasaku fic and finishing it. I wanted this fic to be a little different...and the outcome was Fate, Chance and Time.

**Ebil chameleon **- Lol, I was predictable wasn't I? I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for Sasuke's reaction...in fact, I'll have to wait too since I haven't decided! XD

**Alori Kesi Aldercy **- Woot the last chapter was okay! Although, in this one you probably found loads of mistakes since I did this in an ungodly hour! . Do point them out...unless you're too tired of them... XD

**Hot-ninja-babe **- Thanks a lot! I'll update ASAP:D

**Chaotic Heart **- Maaaaaaaaybe. Maaaaaybe not! You'll just have to see...and I'll just have to type! XD

**Green Animelover **- Cheers...well this is what happened in this chapter, as for the next? You'll have to wait and see...while I try and figure out.. XD

**Lucifer-the-great-undead** - I try my best to intrigue...but whether or not if I could keep people intrigue is another question. :P Anyway, I'm glad you find my Time, Chance and Fate interesting.

**Izenofcrazypie** - I updated!!! lol...I'm flattered that you loved it and have been inspired...I hope you do write your Itasaku fic 'cause we sure don't have enough around!!! XD

**hakusho14** - Updated! Here is what had happened, and as for will happened in the following chapter? You'll have to wait:P Hehe.


End file.
